


Moan

by fey, Madbunny21



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: BDSM, Collaborative story, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mukuro is an Owl Demon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Yaoi, blindfold, mentions of Chrome, mentions of Ivlis, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fey/pseuds/fey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madbunny21/pseuds/Madbunny21
Summary: You know the toys you don't want others to touch? Even if the person touching the toy knows he will get punished when he is found out. Mukuro just happened to break that rule. He has previously kidnapped Ivlis, left him in bad shape and Satanick caught him. Let the punishment begin. This is the price the owl demon has to pay for what he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Collaborative fan fiction from an rp I have with the wonderful mun Fey on Tumblr. It has grammar and spelling mistakes, but not many. We both tend to correct what we can before posting. Anyway, each chapter will be one of her posts and then one of mine. I cant say when they will be updated, it just depends on how much time we have. So I hope you enjoy. Also, the bold on the speaking is on purpose.

**❝ I’m pretty sure you are already aware of such fact… ❞** The Devil spoke ever so softly as he stood behind the owl demon, one gloved hand sliding along snowy feathers, until it reached the other hand holding a small piece of dark fabric. He leaned closer, head almost resting on the other’s shoulder to speak near his ear as he applied the silky blindfold over those odd but not less beautiful eyes. **❝ But when one of your senses is inactive, your other senses compensate, making for an amazing experience… ❞**

There was so many reasons possible to blindfold someone. Enhance their sensations since the rest of their senses would be sharpened by the lack of one, induce fear in the unknown since they could not see what was coming. It normally requires trust and will from both partners but that was not really part of the Devil’s concern at the moment, since he was not giving him any choice about it since his shadow had him trapped beforehand.

Once the blindfold was tightly tied around the other head, his hand waved in front of his face for a bit to check if he was having any reflex. It was so dark in here that it was unlikely that he could see anything with that extra layer covering his sight. Good… the devil smirked before pulling back from his prey, dark hands keeping a firm hold on his body. He would have to be very careful of any noise he was making, especially since they were enhanced in this room.

Instead of walking and making sure he could not follow his footstep, the devil would choose to float to move around, easily carried by his shadow. He was facing the demon now after moving so silently, looking at him forcefully set on that chair and his shadow hands wrapped around his limbs to keep him still and restrained, only his wings could move freely but it would be pointless. Coming to his direction, the Devil placed one of his knees straight on the other’s crotch as he leaned closer, both gloved hand holding his face up

**❝ Shame is… I won’t fully enjoy the expression I might manage to get from you…❞**

___

He wasn’t pleased with this situation. He was bound by something he cant fight. Nor can he break free,  he had just given up struggling a short while ago. It didn’t help that he involuntarily shuddered when the Devils had stroked his wing. He would never admit out loud that his wings were that sensitive, He just hopes the Devil missed that small reaction. Now he was blindfolded. As much as he would like to say things cant get worse he is deathly sure they will.

The owls greatest sense in not his eyes but his hearing. Though Satanick seemed even to be able to take that away from him as far as direction goes. Except for when he is speaking. Just that alone is enough for the weaker demon to pinpoint a location. Though that didn’t help him brace for the pain that shot through him when the knee was pushed into his groin. He was not able to hold the hiss of pain back as he desperately tried to glare through the blindfold but failed miserably.

**“Shame indeed, since I cant show you the height of my hatred.”** He made out glad that his voice didn’t waver as much as it could have. He is a sadist he likes inflicting pain but doesn’t really enjoy receiving. Even though his tolerance of it is quite high. He might regret his words since he wasn’t in such a favorable position to start with.

He turns his head away painfully aware on any shift in movement and smallest sounds that can give him a fair idea of what was happening, or was going to happen. Even if he is blind for the moment. The Devil was right though. not know what was going to happen next might not give a favorable reaction. His fear rises, even though he tries to keep a calm exterior. The pain he was feeling right now wasn’t helping in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course he would wish that the Devil did not notice his reaction, but wings were often a sensitive spot for most species. Just like angels or even himself, so it would make sense for him to go for it first. That or the tail but just like him, this demon did not have one to play with. How pleasing it was to feel him struggle to hide the discomfort and pain he was feeling at the moment. A fair revenge after what the Owl has done to his favorite toy. His own wings fluttered slightly at the thought as a feeling of frustration hit him. Because it happened on his own territory, with his own prey and the Devil was not even aware of that until he founds in such pitiful condition. O so beautiful though…. but it was not his own work, which made the whole matter unforgivable.

No one else but him or someone of their rank -or higher- was allowed to play with his toys, even less his favorite. He was glad he had found this place and he looked aside at the large stain of blood that was still left on the wall and floor after he had retrieved the Flame Devil. HE shivered at the reminiscence, still excited by such image of his mutilated body but had to shake it off of his mind since his current concern was the punishment of the responsible of such work.

**❝ I f I’m missing some good expressions, I might as well enjoy some good notes, I’m pretty sure I can make this owl sing a pretty song~ ❞ **He was not even trying to hide how bitter he was about it, the demon probably knew why he was under his grip right now. He was clever enough to know the Devil was not going to let him get away with that so easily. As his head moved away, one gloved hand grabbed onto the ponytail, letting the long silky locks slide between his fingers as he brought the rest to his face. Just as soft as Ivlis’ against his lips but it was missing that little scent of sulfur. With a few strands tangled between his fingers, the Devil tugged on it to make him tilt his head backward. **❝ **D id you make him sing as well?** Surely you have some good details to share, don’t you?❞**  Part of him wanted to know what happened here, although the rest of him knew it was just going to upset him even more. Good thing, it was only going to inspire him the right punishment to give this fifthly little owl for provoking the Devil of this realm.

As he spoke, not only was he tugging on his hair, but his knee was pressing harder as his body drew closer to his, his second hand resting on the Demon’s shoulder to support himself. Such pressure had two purposes. The first being inflicting pain of course but if it was only about it, he could have picked any other spot with ease, this specific one would react in two different way to such treatment, no matter if the subject was enjoying pain or not, the simple friction would make it react anyway and the devil would be so pleased to feel him grow harder against his will. He leaned much closer, whispering to his ear as his previous support hand slowly made its way to his throat.

**❝ W hat did you have in mind to be as reckless as to play with _my_ toy…  ❞**

* * *

 

He looks back into the direction of the bitter yet smooth voice. The sound sent a chill down his spine. So he was going to be forced to cry out and/or scream? That made his stomach drop, he pride is going to be in shambles after this. He already knew why he was here, there was no question or doubt he was found red handed. Only a moron wouldn’t know why they are being punished when caught. He is too clever for that, but not clever enough to get away with it.

He flinches unintentionally when he is drawn from his thoughts by a hand on his hair. He goes still when he feels it being drawn forward. This is too gentle, it sent red flags into his head. As gentle as the action was he knew pain was coming. He also knew that he is going to be in bad shape after this. His hair being pulled made him gasps before he bit his lip hard as he felt the knee dig harder into his groin. With the pleasure from having his hair pulled, it didn’t lessen the pain but made it more bearable. As much as he fucking hated it.

Even so the reaction his body was giving sickened him. He doesn’t enjoy pain. However, just a small amount of pleasure and friction could cause any male to react. He cant stand the fact that his member started to harden from this. He bites his lips harder drawing blood this time as he tries to will it away. It is a futile attempt. He normally wouldn’t react to such stimulation as easily. Was this the true reason for the blind fold? Its very different from the type of torture he used against the weaker devil. It was still a mind game, but different then just forcing fear.

**“You want to know why?”** His voice was just as bitter as the devils. The owl demons words coming out clipped as well.  **“You played with my toy, deflowered her, and almost broke her. Its only fair that I do something similar to yours. Difference is, I didn’t rape him.”** So maybe the Devil cant see his eyes. His words should drip enough venom to get his point across. He falls silent again when he feels the hand around his throat. 

His wings flutter a bit at the thought. Choking is more of a turn on then a turn off. He knows about Pitch Black’s devils antics. Well to an extent, but how exactly does he plan to torture him? So far there was more pleasure then pain. Not that he enjoyed that fact, it was slowly chipping away his dignity. Though, his idea of torture requires more blood. 

**“What type of punishment is this?”** It was a quiet yet truly curious question. Even if part of him regrets asking.


	3. Chapter 3

How pleasing… every little flinch, every little twist he could still catch on the uncovered part of his face and the slight twitch of his body underneath. What is more entertaining than to crush one’s dignity with your own, to show and remind who is in command, although this one was not not even part of his subordinates, nor was he from this world. To the Devil he was nothing but a filth lost in this pit of hell and he could dispose of him as he sees fit and there was not even a single limit to keep in mind after what he has done. How offensive… to think that he could just mess around with his belonging with no consequences, unless he really wanted for it to end like this.

He kept the ponytail in his gloved hand but did not have to pull harder on it, just holding it as some kind of leach as his second hand only stroke the skin of his neck almost too gently. If he could not feel it himself due to the layer of fabric protecting his hand, the other will, hopefully it was an already sensitive spot to him when he was in control of all his senses or he would just have to find out where would work better to make him react. What he was sure to get at least, was an instinctive reaction, any torturer should know what was more interesting about that specific area. Was he going to choke him? Looking for a good bleeding? Or just checking his pulse… so many options…

Although the other could not see it, the smile grew on his face at the reminiscence of what happened with the owl’s protégé. So… it was about her. He had so many misdeeds to his collection it was allowed to forget for which one people would go after him or what belongs to him. But her… surely he did not forget, she even managed to leave a few insignificant marks on him that he did not bother healing yet, maybe he could show him once he will let him see again… if he ever does.

**❝ S he is a loaded gun pointed at your heart… is not she? ❞** There was a light chuckle following his statement, clearly mocking the demon for having such attachment for a mere female. **❝ Even while you call her a toy, all I see is a weakness… if anything I would have helped you with such hindrance if I had enough pity to finish her pathetic existence. But she was so pretty calling for you until her voice broke on your name. She was so hopeful you know? That you would come to her rescue… ❞ **He leaned closer again, he did not need to give more pressure physically, he was having enough fun just speaking to him right now. With a light nip on the other ears, he whispered once more **❝ I must thank you… such delicate flower was delicious.  ❞**

He quickly moved away before the other could recklessly make any abrupt movement in an attempt to hit him, if his limbs were restrained, he knew that a demon was still dangerous as long as they had fangs to bite or even a head to bash at you. The Devil let go on his prey for now, thinking about his question and how he might answer it. What type of punishment… how to explain that, surely it was different from his own methods but this Devil did not have a specific style, it just depended to the situation and victim. For now he just wanted to make him react and struggle and with chance… make him so disgusted of himself for enjoying the treatment. Although at the very moment just making him angry was amusing enough until he would get a little more serious.

**❝ I ’m not _yet_ planning to be as nasty as you have been with my pet, blood is a thing but much better when your prey can see it flow from their own body, inducing panic and fear, that’s not what I’m looking for right now. I have various options to make you scream, love it and hate it all at once. ❞ **After his explanation, he took off his gloves, getting on his knees before him as his hands ran along the other’s thighs to keep them apart with the help of his dark hands.  **❝ M aking you react like this~❞** He teased, poking a finger a few times at the bulge in his pants **❝ W hile I just keep pissing you off is very entertaining❞**

* * *

 

He was shocked when the hand gently stroked his neck. He thought that he might have been choked, but was glad he wasn’t, even if the gentle strokes caused him to shudder. Not that he wanted to, it was in inconvenient reaction. Though, better then doing something that would turn him fully on.

Then when Satanick started talking about Chrome, Mukuro’s anger flared up. She was in such bad condition when he saw her last. Though, it could have been far worse. She has no memory of what happened after he took over her body. She will never know. Just from a few minutes of endurance of the torture has left such a big mark. To know everything that transpired would break her. The was a nip at his ear casing a small gasp like sound before he flared with anger. Then his memories brought a smirk to his lips. He knows that the Devil maybe has pieced two and two together. Why Chrome changed when her voice broke.

**“So do you by chance remember the name called out. It was my true name after all. Also, let me tell you something you might find interesting, or maybe you didn’t notice. When her voice broke on my name she stopped struggling. She stopped crying out. She even lost the innocent look she had in her eye. Do you know why that is?”** He says with a chuckle. Those are facts he would be able to know from the Devil’s words.

“ **I didn’t learn that from her mouth. She is still so timid, no you are wrong about me not rescuing her. I did, just not in the way you think. You see me and her share a special bond. When she calls out to me I can take over her body putting her to sleep in the process. The damage was done. But everything you did after that was in fact done to me in her body. Thankfully that she didn’t witness it. That is also how I found out about your toy. Other details were easy to gather if you hang close to the right group of people. I am still pissed at you for what you did to her, but at least I took the worst part of it. Also, one more thing I you per say that you did kill her. I would have turned you toy into a dead man walking. So be glad she survived.”** His tone was bitter but also held a note of mocking to it. Dumb idea, but worth it at least for now.

It wasn’t until the devil claimed off him did her give a confused expressing till his thighs were open and a blush hits his cheeks. This was completely embarrassing. Even the strangled sound he mad when his hatred member was poked. Alright, this has gone from bad to worse. He understands most if what his punishment is about. Though he will hate it, he knows his body will react.

So now the devil is going to have his way with his body too? Wow, first the younger sister and now the older brother. Mukuro’s expression was one of disgust. Even if only half of it could be seen. He is in for a long night. He doesn’t know if he will get out of this still whole enough to not be broken for good.


End file.
